


Feeling Better

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [451]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Medical Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas/Reader medical kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

You had just gotten over being sick, and you were craving for some intimate touching with Cas, who had refused to do anything with you, until you got better, not wanting to worsen your sickness.

“Cas…come on…I’m feeling better, I’m working better. Everything about me is better.” You said.

“I don’t know if you have fully gotten over your sickness. If we are intimate, and do something that pushes past your boundaries…” cas says, unsure.

“Cas, I’m going to be OK. I feel amazing today.” You say.

Cas sighs, unsure still, and you bite down on your lip, thinking. Then an idea came to your head.

“I know…” You grin suddenly. “Examine me.”

“What?” Cas asks.

“Examine me. Examine my body. Give me a check up. If by the end of your check up, I’m in the clear, you can fuck me. If I’m not, then I’m not, and I’ll stop asking and wait.”

Cas studies you, and gives a nod, making your heart race with excitement.

“I believe an exam would not hurt. Though I believe I see what you are trying to do.”

“Do what?” You ask innocently, eyes going big and doe-like.

Cas studies you one more time before he gives a small knowing smirk, and you know that he knows you want to do this to see if you can get off.

But Cas turns his back and starts to walk out of the room. “I shall need some things. You shall wait here.” Cas says before leaving the room.

You sit on the bed, heart thumping in your chest, and excitement growing in your body.

When Cas comes back, he has a stethoscope around his neck and a thermometer in his hand, and you laugh, trying to hide the fact that Cas really does look like a smoking hot doctor at the moment.

“Where did you find those?” You ask, as Cas shuts the door behind him.

“Back in the infirmary.” Cas says, walking over and placing the bits in his ears. “I will need you to stand and to remove your shirt.” Cas says.

You do as he requests and soon the cold metal of the stethoscope is pressing against your skin, making you shiver slightly, before he places the thermometer in your mouth.

Cas listens to your heart, and you realize that it’s giving you away, beating the way it is.

“Nervous?” Cas asks. You shake your head. “Excited?” You nod, and Cas smiles.

The thermometer beeps, and Cas takes it, reading the number.

“Normal temperature.” Cas says.

“That’s good.” You grin, and Cas nods in agreement.

Cas listens to your heart and lungs before putting the stethoscope away, seeming to study every aspect of you, making sure nothing is aching or sore, and every time Cas pokes and prods an area, you feel yourself growing aroused, wanting him to touch you more intimately.

“Lie down.” Cas instructs, and you move to lie down on the bed, looking up at Cas. He reaches down, feeling your lower abdomen, and smiling softly when everything checks out to his liking. “I will need you to remove your pants and underwear.”

You do, shaking lightly, as you grow more and more excited, knowing that if Cas looked between your legs, he’d know how turned on you were.

Soon, you’re in just your bra and Cas spreads your legs, looking in between.

“Are you wet?” He asks, scanning the area, before turning to you, making you flush red, looking away.

“Yes.” You murmur, and you hear Cas chuckle, before moving back and reaching in the pocket of his trench coat, pulling out a glove and snapping it on, before pulling out some lube from the other pocket, and applying some to the gloved hand.

He pulls at a thigh with his ungloved hand, and rubs two fingers against your folds with the other, before he pushes them inside you, watching them sink in.

You keep the low moan you desperately want to make back as Cas starts to pump the two fingers in and out, before he starts to rub them around, feeling the area, eyes focused on it.

“C-Cas….”

“Do you wish for me to stop?” Cas asks.

“N-nooo…keep-keep going.” You say, gripping the sheets, and spreading out further. You want Cas through hooded eyes, and then you do moan, seeing the tent in his pants.

Cas keeps pumping his fingers, adding another finger, and you groan, growing slicker from arousal.

After Cas has you on the edge of coming, he pulls his fingers away, stripping off the glove, and you can’t stop the whine that escapes.

“After my assessment, I can say that you are well again.” Cas says, and you grin, watching him free his cock, and giving it a light coating of lube, before moving over and sinking inside of you.

You moan, and Cas starts thrusting, you raising your hips to meet the thrusts.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this.” You groan.

“As have I.” Cas pants softly, pressing close to you, hands against your hips. “You feel wonderful.”

“Cas…Cas….” You moan, hands against his shoulder. “Jesus…fuck.”

Grunts and groans fill the room, as Cas fucks you, lips pressing against yours to kiss you.

“I’m…gonna come.” You gasp.

“As am I.” Cas replies. You whimper softly, and Cas’ thumb flicks against your clit.

“Fuck!” You cry out, and Cas’ fingers move in circles around your clit, until you’re coming with a cry, Cas following soon after.

The two of you gasp and pant before Cas pulls out and lies down by you.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asks.

“Amazing.” You say, looking at him, and kissing him softly. “You make a really hot doctor.”

Cas smiles, and your heart flutters.

“Then I believe I should examine your body more often.”

“Definitely not gonna argue with that.” You grin.


End file.
